


Kinktober day 9: Heat Cycle

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Omega, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Smut, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Riren ft. Alpha Levi and Omega Eren





	Kinktober day 9: Heat Cycle

_“Where the fuck is he?!” _Levi snarled, storming through their village- Alpha senses on full-on protective mode.

“He’s in his tent, Sir. Isabel is with him, it’s a painful one,” Farlan informed him, walking alongside the tribe’s leader. The raven ran a hand through his hair, tense and trying to reign in his pheromones. He could see villagers reacting, backing off and bowing in respect.

“Fuck, I can’t believe his heat hit this early. And he was alone for two days!” Levi cursed, feeling guilt course through him. It wasn’t his fault, of course, he was on a hunting trip- gathering supplies and much needed food for the month.

“It isn’t anything to blame for now. Just go take care of him,” the other alpha scoffed- earning an ice cold glare. The blonde bowed in respect, heart hammering from the vicious pheromones erupting from the raven. Levi strutted through the village, instincts on high alert. When he approached the tent, he almost _groaned. _That scent, the thick- sweet and erotic smell of _Eren. His omega. _

“Levi! You’re back-“ Isabel gasped as he entered, taking in the sight. Eren, curled into a tight ball- tan skin glistening with endurance, underwear slick and dirty from his arousal. Slowly, he realized the presence and bolted upright. Wide-blown, lustful green eyes locked on his Alpha, and he whined- a desperate, wanton and pleading sound.

“Get out.” Levi snarled to the redhead, who scrambled to get up and close the flap behind her.

_“Alpha!” _Eren all but sobbed, crawling towards him with watery eyes- panting and gasping in want. Levi let his pheromones free now, letting his pure protectiveness and want wash over the pliant Omega, who cried out and shuddered full body. Levi was on him in an instant, shoving him on his back and pinning him down. Teeth latched to that sweaty, tan neck, drawing out a cry of bliss. The raven’s strong hips pinned the other down, hands pinning his wrists to the floor. Rutting his hips against the brunette’s, he basked in the gasps and cries of the desperate male beneath him. _“Alpha- Alpha fuck me… Please knot me- fill me…” _Only during Eren’s heat, did the raven get to hear such desperate begging. This was the only time the otherwise troubling Omega was behaved and submissive… Not being his true, bratty self.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you, lovely,” Levi breathed out, tongue lapping at the exposed neck. Rising up, he stripped off his clothing eagerly. Needy little Omega hands helped, shaky, ripping off his pants with desire. Strong hands grabbed those hips, flipping Eren onto his front. Eagerly, the brunette scrambled to his hands and knees, presenting himself for his Alpha. A deep, possessive growl escaped the raven’s lips, hands groping that plump ass- squeezing and clawing. Eren moaned, squirmed, rutted back against the touch. Levi slid two fingers to the Omega’s pulsing sex, rubbing the slick all over to tease- because how could he resist? A keening, needy whine slipped from the boy’s lips- hips pushing back eagerly. A harsh slap had him crying out and stilling. “Patience,” Levi reminded again, though he knew that was cruel. Eren had been suffering for days, with never-ending cramps and desire. In that state, fingers wouldn’t have been enough- and Levi would be damned if he let anyone else fuck his mate.

_“Levi- please…” _Those whimpered words ended the raven’s patience. He pushed those two fingers inside, the delicious wetness making a lewd squelching sound. It was erotic as fuck, Levi’s cock pulsing between his legs. Eren had stilled as soon as some part of his Alpha was inside him, a deep moan slipping from his lips. For a while, Levi simply stretched and stroked his insides- pressing to his sweet spot over and over. The boy came like that the first time, spurting the bedding below him with his release. He was far from sated, Levi knew, and pushed in a third finger simply to ensure he wouldn’t be hurt when he slammed home.

“Spread your legs more,” he snarled the order, shoving Eren’s shoulders down so his ass lifted higher for his use. The brunette obeyed immediately, trembling as those fingers withdrew, hand slapping those tan ass cheeks once more for good measure. All waiting was over, all gentleness long forgotten. Levi’s rut was easily triggered by the scent of his mate, his blood pumping with one need; the desire to breed. With bruising hands on those hips, the Alpha slammed his thick, hard cock into the waiting hole. There was no adjustment period, no delay, no moment of peace before the carnal need took over. Levi _growled, _deep and dark- hips bucking and thrusting with purpose, with desire. Eren came for the second time, screaming for his Alpha, thighs trembling and body convulsing. They weren’t finished yet.

Levi slammed in repeatedly, clawing at those hips, biting at the skin of Eren’s back- marking and scenting, claiming and reminding others of who Eren belonged to. Not that anyone would dare try to move into his territory, no one was _that _stupid or suicidal. Levi was an Alpha through and through, tough and possessive- strong and dominating, a leader. Everyone respected him, or they learned to- quickly. Eren was all whines and gasps- moans of his Alpha’s name, pleads for more. Levi released grunts and snarls, growls and deep, reassuring words to his Omega. They were destined mates, they were in love- they were a team. Levi’s pace quickened, his hips slapping audibly against Eren’s, cock thrusting deeper and deeper as it swelled- as he neared his peak. His pale hand slid to Eren’s cock, to stroke and fuel the bliss erupting all over the boy’s body. Eren screamed, tensed and came for the final time.

“Please- knot me Alpha…” he whimpered, desperate, and it shoved Levi over the edge. Thrusting deep, cock swelling, he grunted and cursed- releasing and panting, cock swelling as his knot grew, as it planted itself deep inside. Together, they panted and calmed, stuck together by the swollen girth inside the brunette. Levi peppered kisses along Eren’s back, licking the sweaty skin and stroking his abused hips. With the most gentle of movements, he turned them onto their sides, a more comfortable position to be knotted together. Eren purred, dozing off into a much needed sleep almost immediately as his Alpha kept guard, protecting him… and the possible new life they could have made. It was times like this, that Levi realized he was happy- the happiest in his life.

When time allowed, the raven slid his relaxed cock from the poor Omega’s hole, sitting up to clean them both of their filth- and checking the brunette’s body for serious wounds. Finding none, he felt content to curl up and nap by Eren’s side. For several hours, peace filled them both. When the cramps returned, Levi was into action to console and kiss away the pain. He ate Eren’s sex, lapping at it and drawing him to several more orgasms before fucking him again. It was an exhausting routine, an Omega’s heat, though Levi never tired of an excuse to stay with his beloved for a week straight.

It wasn’t until weeks later, when Eren was sick to his stomach repeatedly, that the wet-nurse informed them both… They were going to be fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I love ABO dynamics so much, but I'm always so insecure writing them- because there are so many variations of it! 
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
Twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
